firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireman Sam (Series)
' Fireman Sam '(''Sam Tân ''in its original Welsh) is a Welsh stop-motion children's television series. It is based around the inhabitants of Welsh village Pontypandy (a portmanteau of two real-life towns, Pontypridd and Tonypandy), especially firefighter Sam Jones. The series' original run was from 10th December 1985 - 20th June 1994 in Wales, on the children's block of Bumper Films And S4C, and from 17th November 1987 to 16th November 1994 in the rest of Great Britain, broadcasting on BBC 1. The idea for the series was coined by two former ex-firemen from Kent, Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Fireman Sam has also been dubbed in Gaelic in Scotland, and has been sold to over 40 countries around the world. The original show was finished in 1994, but the series did not stop yet. The whole original Fireman Sam series finished in 1996 that features Fireman Sam In Action and some of the merchandise like books. The English-language version The English-language series, from series 1 to 4, was made up of 32 ten-minute episodes, plus a twenty-minute Christmas special. The narration, and all the character voices, were done by English actor John Alderton. The original run of these first four series was produced by Bumper Films FOR ITV, and aired on CITV in the UK sence 1986/7 The second run, from 2002 TO 2007 used more modern techniques of stop-motion animation, making the characters appear clearer and making the mouths move in sync with their speech. Several new characters were also introduced alongside the original characters, such as Tom Thomas and Helen Flood. The 2002/2007 run was produced by Calon TV (known then as Siriol Productions LTD], and consisted of twenty-six ten-minute episodes and was produced by Hit Entertainment.FOR CITV/ITV As well as the changes in animation and the new characters, three voice actors were hired - John Sparkes, a Welsh comedian, to voice the male characters and Joanna Ruiz and Sarah Hadland providing the female voices. The most recent run was produced in 2010 TO 2012. It introduced CGI animation and the introduction of even more new characters, like Charlie and Bronwyn, Sarah and James's parents. Intro The show opens when the large red alarm clock starts ringing. The sleeping fireman named Sam stops snoring and wakes up. Terrified Sam discovers that it's late and leaves his bed. Sam puts on his uniform, leaves bedroom and slides down at the stairs. He can't forget his boots and helmet. Later, our hero meets Norman who sells newspapers. He doesn't see skateboard, drives on it and enters to Jupiter. He meets also his best friend, Elvis. They together drive to Fire Station. Later Dilys Price, Norman's mother, obsevates appearing fire engime with Sam and Elvis. Our hero meets Bella who gives his favorite food, sandwich. Next Sam and Elvis meet the girl called Sarah and the boy named James. Finally Sam and Elvis arrive on Fire Station where their chef and Trevor waited for them. Then the logo appears with Sam at the fire station. The English version of the theme has the same arrangement as the Welsh version. When the episodes were remastered, a different variation of the logo appears, the scene turns purple and the words zoom up in yellow. The Polish version is played in a completely different arrangement, with the singer out of sync with the music. Trivia *Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Trevor Evans, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Sarah and James are the only characters who have appeared in every series.thumb|500px|left|Engilsh Fireman Sam Opening thumb|500px|left|Agoriad Sam Tan (welsh Fireman Sam opening) thumb|500px|left|Polish Fireman Sam Opening VHS Release * BBC Video * ABC for Kids Category:TV Siries